DWO: Digimon World Online
by Digi-Darkness
Summary: Takato gets trapped in the new VRMMORPG DWO: Digimon World Online, but this is not Takato's end as Kirito takes him in as his student
1. Chapter 1

D-Darkness: Whoop Whoop, I have risen from the depths of the hell known as writer's block, with a (hopefully good) new story idea. Sorry for flaking on my other stories, it's a hard to manage 4 stories at once, so I have decided to continue with Jinchuriki Academy and this new story (which I hopefully have a name by the end of this chapter). I am going to need an OC as I am going to stop creating OC's for my own stories as they all end up main characters and overpowered. Send in OC ideas through PM or Review.

D-Ring/D-Gauntlet is my idea.

All characters are 16 unless told otherwise.

I don't own SAO or Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Brave New World

Takato's POV

September 17th, 2027

13:50:30

This was the point in time that the world was turned on it's head.

It was the day Digital World Online was released to the general public, and now he was waiting for the game to launch by watching the clock. He decided watching T.V. might past the time faster. He walked through his cluttered room and over to his flat screen to turn it on and changed it to the news.

"This is Nagisa Toramizu here, and today is the World-Wide launch of Digital World Online. It's one of the few games for the NerveGear but as it is the only VRMMORPG, it's a very hot commodity. In this game the goal is to reach the highest layer of the digital world and "escape" back into the real world. When beginning the you customize your character and are given a digital monster at the start of their journey." As the news reporter continued to explain more and more features of the game that newcomers would love to know. It didn't matter to him though, because he already knew this information from his time as a beta tester. He was one of the worst beta testers though, by the end of the month long beta, he had only reached level 5 while his Agumon had only learned one skill. He turned the TV off and looked at his clock.

14:02:35

14:02:36

14:02:37

"Crap, It's started!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to the helmet looking device he strapped it on over his chestnut colored hair and laid down in his bed."Link Start!" he shouted hurriedly, and as soon as the words left his mouth his consciousness floated into the data stream. His mind showed him images of floating numbers and and a single white platform which his ethereal form had landed on. A screen popped in front of the boy it asked him a series of questions. After he finished answering the obvious questions, it asked him some more game-changing questions.

What Is Your Digital Attribute?

Data [ ] Vaccine [ ] Virus [X]

Which Group Does Your Digimon Belong To?

Dark Area [ ] Dragon's Roar [X] Jungle Troopers [ ] Metal Empire [ ] Nature Spirits [ ]Nightmare Soldiers [ ] Unknown [ ] Virus Busters [ ] Wind Guardians [ ]

Is Your Digimon Male Or Female?

Male [X] Female [ ]

Customization Sequence Finished

Loading The Digital World

As soon he read those words the platform he was standing on shattered and as his body floated through the air he saw the First Layer of the digital world it was a desolate wasteland. This layer was named The Dust as there was nothing but desert, mountains, scattered towns, wasteland, and endless...well, dust. There was a giant blue globe shaped thing in the sky, that was shooting out pink beams of energy. He continued falling and landed in one of the softer places, really soft. Takato stood up and looked at his new form. He was wearing a plain blue hoodie shirt thing with a chestplate on it, he also had a short sword and a white and red D-Gaunt attached to his right arm. He looked at his new digivice and heard an annoying beeping noise emanating from the device. He mashed some of the buttons hoping to silence it, but it only caused a holographic image to pop out of the back of his hand, the arrow pointed towards a group of base level digimon. As he approached they all turned, and the anticipation could be seen could be seen in their eyes, as they awaited their new master and friend.

He felt a rush of wind pass him and noticed a flash of black hair and a guy in the same starting gear. He was silent as he ran grabbed his new partner and continued out of the safe zone and towards the nearest pack of wild digimon. Takato continued to stare where the boy had been in awe. That boy was Kirito, he was one of the greatest beta testers. Kirito had cleared the 3rd dungeon by himself without the help of his digimon partner.

'Wait...if I can get Kirito's help I might be able to win this game someday.' Takato thought to himself. He had a pretty good idea for once. A tiny little red dragon digimon walked up to him curiously.

"Are yu my master or are you my fwiend?" The baby asked in a childish voice.

Takato noticed the arrow was pointing directly at the tiny digimon. "I'm Takato, and I'm your friend! So what's your name?"he asked as he picked up his new friend

"I am Gigimon, I like bread and and and chasing fauxes, wat about you Takatomon?"Gigimon asked with curiosity when one of the other digimon blushed, it looked like a really small yellow fox, it looked at the baby dragon and ran away to find it's master.

" I like to draw. I'll show you later, but for now we're gonna go fight bad guys!" he said excitedly, running in the direction, Kirito had disappeared. As he continued chasing the memory of where he had gone, he knocked a boy with dark blue hair over and shouted a quick apology back to him as he kept running.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

This boy stood up and brushed himself off as a green looking puppet thing floated/bounced it's way over.

"Are yu Henwy?" The boy saw an arrow pop out of his white & green D-Gauntlet.

"Yes, my name is Henry, and what's yours, little guy?"The puppet bounced in place excitedly at this.

"My name is Gummymon and this is my friend Viximon." A tiny yellow fox digimon hopped over on hearing her name, a girl following the hyperactive baby fox. The girl picked up the fox and then held out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Rika and this is Viximon. Who're you?"

Henry shook it and answered, "Henry and Gummymon at your service" he bowed towards the girl.

"How charming. So, judging by that book hanging from your side, you must be a scholar class. Well I'm a priestess class and I want to show people that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't kick ass or that I need help! But...I have no idea what I'm doing so would you be willing to help a poor noob out?" she finished finally taking a breath, and then holding it again as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do and I'm all for helping out a cute girl like you."he said looking her in the eyes. She simultaneously blushed and sighed in relief.

Then her eyes hardened and her gaze became cold and distant, "Whatever Casanova, just help me grind some levels, beat a few dungeons and we'll be done here. But, if you ever say anything like that again, I'll kick you in the balls so hard your grandchildren will feel it." After her long winded threat she opened her menu and sent him a friend and party request. He sent her back reluctant yesses to both.

"Alright well I hope you're ready, cuz we're not leaving until Viximon here digivolves into a rookie."

She walked behind him and kicked him forwards,"Oi! Get your butt in gear, Brainiac!"

He started on his way out of the village and sighed, "Gummymon, what've we gotten ourselves into?" The baby simply gave him a confused look.

* * *

**Wherever the hell Takato is**

Gigimon stopped running as he noticed Takato wasn't with him anymore. Seeing a few paces back, he quickly ran back to Takato.

"Takatomon, are you OK?" the curious child asked his friend.

Takato was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing in exhaustion. "I'm fine, I just need a second to catch my breath." 'Why the hell do I need to breathe? This is a freaking video game!'

He then proceeded to entirely disregard that train of thought as he looked up and saw a Biyomon walking towards them, looking none too friendly. Takato stood up ready to strike at it when a slash mark appeared and it shattered like glass into little fragments of data. Standing behind it was Kirito, the boy Takato had been searching for."Yo, you alright man?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I actually was looking for you, Kirito." he answer the older looking boy.

"Are you sure you're fine? Your health is pretty low"

He then registered the rest of his statement, and quickly shifted into a defensive stance, glaring at Takato. "And what are doing looking for me, exactly?" he asked, still defensive.

Takato completely missed the hostile air around Kirito. "I remembered that you were one of the best beta testers, and I was wondering if you could help train me? Or at least, teach me some of the basics?" he asked innocently.

A look of realization came over his face at this, sheathing his sword once he realized Takato had no ill intent.

"Yeah, sure why not, we-" before he could finish his response, they were both teleported back to Primary Village, the lamely named starting city. It looked as if almost everyone that was online was there. People started murmuring as several players started glowing and muttering under their breaths. They then suddenly shot off into the sky. When they congregated over the exact center of the village, they joined hands and started spinning. A figure started to appear from the inside of that circle, when suddenly, they all converged and the figure in the middle got larger.

The figure was wearing a less than luxurious beige robe and where it's face should have been there was a purple mask with golden eyes. The figure had purple tattered paper mache wings. It opened it's mouth and holographic screens flew out, showing news networks. The biggest of them could actually be heard.

"Nagisa Toramizu here, and I have distressing news for people all around the world. The game DWO or Digimon World Online has been infected with a virus of sorts. It seems the virus has trapped all of the players inside the game as hostages. About an hour ago, one player had a family member forcibly unplug their Nerve-Gear and it emitted a small sound, before Nerve-Gear fried the boys' brain with an intense pulse of microwaves." The reporter continued speaking in this vein for some time, before finally, the report ended. "The government is doing everything in their power to free them as quickly as possible, but for now, all we can do is hope they stay safe. This is Nagisa Toramizu signing off." the silence was deafening, and most of the crowd was having trouble believing what they just saw. The hooded creature opened it's mouth again taking the screens back into itself, and let out an inhumane screech. People were covering their ears from the horrendous noise. When the digital devil had stopped its ear-shattering screech, letters, kanji, and other forms of writing flew out, all forming the same sentence. "You May Leave When You Reach The Real World." everyone understood exactly what it was trying to say: "Clear the game, and you can leave." The sentence rearranged itself to say "But First, A Gift, From Your World." The monster disappeared into the globe shaped thing in the sky. The gift appeared in everyone's hand. It was a mirror. The crowd stared at their mirrors, suddenly everyone was engulfed in a blinding light. Coming to everyone saw that there avatars had been changed to look exactly like their real bodies.

But...when was the last time you heard of someone beating an MMO?

The hysteria started after that realization hit were screaming and crying their eyes out, Takato was freaking out but to a smaller extent. Takato looked to his left expecting to see Kirito as a burly, thirty year old man, but was greeted with a boy about his age with jet black hair. Takato's chestnut colored hair was just as surprising to the other young man, but neither of them said anything of it. "Come on, we better get started on your training if you plan on surviving."

Takato looked at him dumbly, "You'll still train me?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't help you out, especially after saying that I would." Takato started to tear up a bit and wiped his face a bit and smiled.

"Yeah, I-I...jus-...thanks. I don't know if I would be able to survive without your help, Kirito."

Takato was trying not to cry in front of his new trainer but he couldn't help the few sobs in his words.

"By the way, do you have a name or am I gonna have to stick to pronouns?" Kirito scratched the back of his head while asking looking a bit sheepish for not asking earlier.

"My name is Takato Matsuki" Takato introduced himself, still wiping the tears from his face

"Well, Takato, was it? My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, and I'll be your new teacher. But I still want you to call me Kirito." Finished with what he had to say, Kirito signaled Takato follow him out of the city.

"Your training starts now, so no more crying. According to that monster we just become men. If you have to go and fight for your right to live, you are considered a man." As Kirito finished his monologue, Takato's face visibly hardened. He knew within his heart that his sensei was right. This was his reality now, and he would have to learn how to live in it. Gigimon popped out of his owner's hood and looked at him weird, noticing he was acting a little different. The baby dragon was scared. But this fear wasn't fear for Takato's death. More out of fear for anything that would try and stop him.

* * *

Reviews Please.

Character Bios and whatnot on my profile.

fiarill2: Hey There! I'm Beta'ing His Stories Now, So If You Notice A Marked Improvement In Quality And Fluidity, That Was, In Fact, Me. He Did Not Suddenly Learn The Proper Way To Type Out A Conversation Overnight, Nor Did His Vocabulary Inexplicably Triple While He Was Away; It's Just Me Doing My Job. Hope You All Liked The Story, And Please Review If You Did. Although, I Probably Won't See Them Because He Never Actually Told Me What The Name Of This Story Is. Oh Well. Anyways, I've Rambled Enough. Hope You're Looking Forward To His Next Chapter, Cause I Know I Am!


	2. A Brave New World (Part 2)

D-Darkness:Here is the second chapter. By the by there is a playlist for this story, the link is on my profile.

D-Ring/D-Gauntlet is my idea.

All characters are 16 unless told otherwise.

I don't own SAO or Digimon.

* * *

Brave New World Part 2

A young African American boy was pacing in his somewhat spacious room. He seemed to be awaiting something. The boy had a fade with a dyed golden stripe. He also had a small horizontal scar over his right eye. He was dressed in a rare green wife beater riddled with holes and dark jeans; it accentuated the small amount of muscle he had, he also wore a pair of black and green athletic shoes.

He turned when he heard a knock at the door, and almost ripped it off the hinges with how fast he opened it. A girl was standing there with a less than amused face, probably used to him breaking doors. She walked in and threw her bag at the wall and fell onto his bed in exhaustion.

"Did you get it" he asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, Lex, I got it" She raised her head looking tired and with hair disheveled, looking like he had just destroyed her in his bed."First pocket, get out my copy too. I gotta go fix myself, before we start." Holding her hand to her head, she got up slowly and walked back out the room. The now named Lex went through her bag. He found his target, and started to tear up a bit. "Ren, hurry up!" He yelled at his best friend. She came back out the bathroom with her dirty blonde hair looking curlier than ever. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark blue jacket, and had on an all black converse. She was shorter than he was, came up roughly to his shoulder. She walked over to him and took her copy of DWO from him, then proceeded to unpack for the sleepover/all-night gaming session. She pulled out her Nerv-Gear, which was covered in stickers, as opposed to Lex's, who had a single sticker over his forehead of a skull & pistols.

"You ready?" She asked him as she laid on his bed, And Lex laying down on the floor. "Hopefully this won't be like Dance Dance Renegade and be a total waste of money." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"That wasn't so bad, I got to see you shake your butt" he said teasing her waiting for his system to turn on. She blushed hard and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, you perv! Link Start!" After those words, you could only hear her little, less than silent breaths.

"Link Start" He exclaimed with the same enthusiasm, and becoming just as quiet.

He landed on an all white platform and a questionnaire popped up.

**What Class Would You Like?**

**Knight[ ] Defender[ ] Trickster[ ] White Mage[ ] Black Mage[ ] Red Mage[ ] Elementalist[ ] Samurai[ ] Ranger[ ] Ninja[ ] Assassin[ ] Gunslinger[X] Priest/ess[ ] Scholar[ ] Freelancer[ ]**

**What Weapon Would you Like?**

**Sword[ ] LongSword[ ] Sword & Shield[ ] Shield[ ] Lance[ ] Lance & Shield[ ] Pistol[X] Marksman/ Assualt Rifle[ ] Katana[ ] Staff[ ] Spear[ ] Spear & Shield[ ] Grimoire[ ] Cape/Mantle[ ] Brawling[ ] Knife[ ] ShortSword & Knife[ ] Dual Knives[ ] Rod[ ] Scythe[ ] Chain & Sickle[ ] Rapier[ ] Bow & Arrow[ ] Puppet[ ] Fan[ ] Claw[ ]**

**What Is Your Digital Attribute?**

**Data [ ] Vaccine [ ] Virus [X]**

**Which Group Does Your Digimon Belong To?**

**Dark Area [ ] Dragon's Roar [] Jungle Troopers [ ] Metal Empire [ ] Nature Spirits [] Nightmare Soldiers [ ] Unknown [ ] Virus Busters [ ] Wind Guardians [X]**

**Is Your Digimon Male Or Female?**

**Male [X] Female [ ]**

**Customization Sequence Finished**

**Loading The Digital World**

He finished his questionnaire and felt the platform disappear from under him. He promptly started screaming and grasping for things that weren't there. He continued screaming, not remembering it wasn't real. He just about had a panic attack when he hit the ground and bounced back. He was happy to be alive, but still freaking out from the unexpected bouncing. He bounced with less momentum each time until he finally stopped bouncing altogether. He held his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating faster than normal, and finally calming down after a few minutes. He heard someone yelling his name, knowing it was Ren waiting for him; he also knew he would be in trouble later.

As Lex stood up, he heard more screaming, but it wasn't Ren this time. He looked up and saw something falling, he squinted a bit and saw it was a girl. His instincts kicked in and he started running towards her intended impact point. He flicked his hands out to catch her and jumped off the ground like it was spring-filled. His arms wrapped around her back and legs. "Stop screaming and flailing, I've got you" He whispered to the girls ear. She stopped most functions almost immediately and basically went limp in his arms as they glided towards the ground. He landed in a less bouncy area but just as shock absorbant. He landed holding her bridal style and her face was as red as a tomato, most likely from falling.

Lex put her down and noticed a strange beeping noise emanating from the black gauntlet on his left arm. She tried to say something to him but he walked on, like he hadn't just saved her life. A blinking red arrow lead him towards a group of small digimon, a small bee walked over and tried to fly to him, but he fell on his face. Lex picked him up by his head, and put him back on his feet.

"thank you, Mister" the bee bowed his head a bit.

"My name isn't Mister, it's Lex." Lex answered the child monster.

"Lex is my master's name." Lex's gauntlet beeped in confirmation.

"Well you know who I am, but who are you little buddy?" He asked as he poked the little bee in the thorax.

"Puroromon, my name is Puroromon." He flapped his wings a bit in a show of pride.

"Well, Puro, we have to go find my friend Ren. She'll get angry if we make her wait any longer." He picked up Puro and placed him on his head. They walked off in a hurry, looking for the feisty girl.

He found the girl with a stern look on her face, one that he knew well, and it was not a good sign. The saying "hell have no wrath like a woman scorned" came to mind. She was standing there with a Viximon in her hands, her foot tapping the ground in impatience. She was wearing a dark blue tube top and a pair of dark blue short shorts with white trim. She had a blue and white glove on her right arm. She seemed to be one of the lighter classes, apparently with more skin and less armor. Before he actually could stand in front of her, a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was the girl from before, she looked a little tired and was holding what looked to be like a giant tear drop.

"I wanted to *huff huff * thank you for saving me earlier. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't saved me." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek."Really, thanks."

She ran off into the steadily increasing number of people in the city. He turned back around to Ren, appearing confused and flustered, knowing how she was likely to react.

Ren was furious, and he was pretty sure her hair was on fire. Her hair was now orange and flaring towards the sky. "WHO WAS SHE, LEX?" Anyone who happened to be watching this scene found it a bit over the top, and rather hilarious. Her rage was justified, yet he had never seen her so angry.

"I saved her earlier, and she just wanted to thank me. That's all. Now calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

She had a few abandonment issues, and sometimes she thought that he would just leave her high and dry. He never did, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Her hair changed to black to show she was a bit ashamed. "Hey Ren, quick question, what class are you?" he asked, as he was a bit worried about her hair and mood swings. "Elementalist." She said, as her hair faded to a neutral brown. He noticed she didn't have any weapons equipped. She saw his look of concern and opened her menu, quickly pulling out a rustic looking rapier. Before he could even ask to look at it, she had him pinned to the ground with the sword through one of his arm sleeves. He looked at her with indifference; she wanted a fight it seemed, and he was not one to disappoint. From his place on the ground, he opened the menu and sent her a friend invite and a duel request. She quickly answered yes to both.

She pulled the sword from his sleeve and waited for the timer to sound and signal the start of the fight. A bubble erected from the ground around them, signifying the boundaries of the duel. "You know I'm gonna win, you should just give up now." He remained quiet, his face impassive. "Ready." She got into a stance, assuming since she didn't see his weapon that he had chose some sort of hand-to-hand combat type. "Start." Before Ren could even start her advance forward, she heard six loud booms, she ignored it and ran forward trying to stab him. He dodged every single one without ever using his weapon. Her stabs turned into slashes, still hitting nothing but air.

"I love to tease you, it's so fun." Lex said to the raging now blonde haired girl. "Although, I think I've had enough fun, time to end this."

He back flipped, his foot kicking the rapier out of her clumsy and inexperienced grip and impaling itself into the ground. She heard the six small explosions again and felt something hit her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. She looked up and saw Lex was holding a rusty six shooter with smoke coming out of it. He blew it out like the cocky son of a bitch she knew he was. The bubble disappeared and the crowd that was outside started clapping for the 2 warriors. Lex picked her off the ground and placed her back onto her feet. They both picked up their digimon, and introduced the baby beedrill-thing to the blonde fox thing.

"So what class are you anyw-" Before she could finish her question, they were both teleported.

**The area now known as The Death Plaza**

"D-d-death game? Lex what is that thing talking about?!" She was becoming hysterical and freaking out as she looked into his eyes, hoping to find him being as indifferent as usual. Instead, she saw a far away look in his eyes. His face was strained as it remembered something horrible. Ren hugged him remembering their past, and especially his scarred past. He made his first movement and touched his hand to the scar on his right eye. She started to cry into his chest and it stirred something in him. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt a familiar feeling of wanting to protect, to protect her. He wrapped his arms around her and he vowed to himself, that no matter what, she would not die. Whatever it takes she would live. Whatever. It. Takes.

* * *

Next Day

**Morningstar Inn/Kirito & Takato**

**Takato POV**

"Ohhh my aching everything" Takato groaned as he tried to get out of bed and failed. He heard a faint scribbling noise. Curious as he was, he got out of bed and walked to the desk on the other side of the room. He saw Kirito hunched over the desk and he appeared to be writing furiously. "Kirito, what are you doing?"

His sensei didn't even stop his hand or look at him. He just answered him nonchalantly "I'm making a survival guide for everyone, it will be free and be in every single store. It will contain class, weapon, and character skill knowledge, an explanation of loadouts, Digivolving, and boss fight info. You know, basic stuff."

Takato was stupefied, and felt like he needed a copy already. "umm noob question but...what exactly is a Loadout?"

Kirito stopped writing and turned to teach his student something else he should already know. "Well Takato, a loadout is a basically like a second set of equipment, just on a shortcut of sorts. For example, did you notice I wasn't wearing my battle gear? All you have to do is say the number assigned to your loadout, and your equipment changes instantly. You can also rename the loadouts from numbers to actual names so you don't set them off by counting things accidentally. Here, I'll demonstrate." He stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black Pajama pants.

"1!" He shouted, and a blue light overtook him. As soon as it was gone, Takato noticed he was standing in his blue shirt, breastplate and sword in hand. "See? Simple, though you have to create your Loadouts in your menu. So unless it's completed before hand, it won't work."

As he finally finished Takato stood there absolutely astonished, at how much he had to learn and how amazing Kirito was."While I'm away from the book, any other questions?" Takato put his hand on his chin and stroked it in thought before answering,

"Yes, what are class, weapon, and character skills? As in, what are those, exactly?" Kirito sighed once again, but he smiled at the irony that Takato was also a beta tester, yet he probably knew less than any noob. Nonetheless, Kirito enjoyed his company.

"Weapon skills are easily acquired from simply using the weapon type frequently, you may get better weapons of the same type, but some skills will not be transferred as there are Unique Weapon Skills. Now, Class skills are things that are given to you on level 1 to accentuate the difference in class type. Me and you are both knights and we have a higher than normal defense and attack stat, and someone who was a scholar class would have higher intelligence and MP. Although the most amazing skills are Character Skills. It is a hidden skill built into your characters' coding. It is unlocked on a different level for everyone, the higher the level of unlock, the stronger the skill." Kirito sat back down as he explained this to his student."Well, I better get back to writing this book, or you won't be the only person with questions. He turned back around towards the desk and started writing again. Takato was stuck in utter silence as he could not speak because of his stupor. "I wonder what my Character Skill is?" He said to himself. As he heard Gigimon and Dorumon snoring, he decided to go back to sleep so he would be ready for training later.

* * *

DWO: Info Breakdown: Knight Class

Strong, Fearless, Undaunted, and Protective. The Knight is more of a leadership role than a tank. Given above average DEF. & ATT, they laugh at danger. While in parties they feel an uncontrollable need to protect party members because of the skill Ironclad. It lessens the damage taken by the user but also forces them to throw him/herself in front of the blow.

Reviews Please

Fan Art for a story of mine is a dream. I hope someone can make it true.

Beta's Notes:

Sorry This Took So Long To Fix Up, I Was Caught Up In Equal Parts Schoolwork And Laziness. Hope You All Enjoyed It.

There will be an Info Breakdown at the end of every chapter, whether it be classes, background info, character info


	3. Trick or Treat!

**Henry POV**

**September 25th, 2027**

**The Evergreen Wood**

_This could not get any worse._ Henry thought as he and Rika were surrounded by 4 Palmon. Terriermon and Renamon were exhausted from the constant battling, so if the humans wanted to survive they would have to fight them. Henry had experience fighting, but he had no idea what kind of stuff Rika could do. "Alright Rika i'll take the 2 on the left, you take the 2 on th-" Before he could even finish Rika dashed forward and attacked the foremost Palmon…...with her staff? She bonked a Palmon on the head, and swung at it's side. She spun her staff gaining momentum and dealt the final stab. Henry reacted very slowly to what he just saw, but he knew he shouldn't be slacking or he was going to get an earful later. He cast Slow on Palmon and dashed at it. Its body moving in slow motion, trying to defend itself futilely. He gave the Palmon 2 quick jabs to the face, and as it started to stagger backwards. He kicked it's legs out from underneath it and as it floated helplessly in the air as if frozen, he punched it in the stomach forcing it into the ground and digitizing as it bounced back up. Then, a flash of lightning hit one of the Palmon and it instantly digitized, while the other was hit by a brightly colored ball. It didn't hurt it, so the digimon was curious as to what it was and started to inspect it. The ball began to light up, getting brighter and brighter until exploding and digitizing the Palmon.A huge dust cloud appeared, courtesy of the surprise bomb.

As the dust cleared, Henry could make out 2 silhouettes, one was holding a scythe and the other appeared to have a sickle and chain. The smoke cleared and the figures turned out to be girls. The one with the scythe appeared to be an asian girl about 5'2. She had on a dark blue hooded cloak, along with a blue and black lacy corset wrapped around a blue long sleeve v-neck that showed off her ample cleavage. She also had on black short shorts and blue to black fade stockings with blue garter belts connecting to her corset to keep her stockings in place. She was wearing dark blue flats. Her Scythe was at least an inch or two taller than her, the shaft was what looked to stainless steel and the actual blade seemed to be made steel also. The other girl was wearing what looked like a court jesters' hat without the bells. She was wearing a black and yellow long sleeved horizontally striped shirt. She had what looked to be a utility belt of sorts with unusual items attached to it. Her Chain & Sickle was very bright in contrast to the other girls weapon. Every link in the chain alternated between black & yellow until you got to the actual sickle the metal colored black and the blade was neon yellow. The weapon was also attached to this utility belt, along with plastic balls, bottles of liquor, and various throwing knives. Her combat skirt was solid black and was a little frilly towards the bottom, still only covering her bottom at the least. Rika hadn't dropped her guard yet, and was holding her staff as if she was about to hit them with it also.

"Who are you two?" Rika asked pointing at them with her staff. The one in the blue hood answered her first with eloquence beyond compare. "My name is Sasha and I'm a Black Mage, Mistress Rika" Rika was really confused by the answer, but said nothing of it. The second one answered much more….enthusiastically. "I'm Carla, I'm a Trickster. That's my younger twin sister Sasha. We are your biggest fans. I would do anything for Mistress Rika, we would like to serve you in anyway possible." Carla ran up and got real close to Rika and whispered into her ear "Anyway. At. All." She whispered as seductively as possible. Rika blushed a bit and smacked her with her staff. "Insolence, I-i-i don't….uhhhh….i don't need any more lackeys as I already have one. His name is Henry and he is sufficient." She grabbed Henry and threw him toward the girls "Umm...uhh yes. I forgot, if you would even like a chance to be a part of my entourage you would have to defeat him. Although he cannot fight at this moment as he and his digimon need to rest, so we'll have to fight at another time. Whenever you see us again, we can fight you then. Alright we'll probably never see you again, goodbye forever." As she explained this she started to push Henry away from them. She then pulled out a teleport stone, and prepared to use it."well then why don't we just go with you, that way we don't have to look for you later!" Carla suggested to them, and by suggested i mean grabbed her sister and started running towards them, while screaming at the top of her lungs. Rika couldn't teleport fast enough and they had latched themselves to the pair, as they were all transported to the nearest town.

**The Town Of Evergreen**

The group of 4 landed in the **Town of Evergreen**. In the middle of the town square and as soon as they touched solid ground, the groups health regenerated instantly. A smirk appeared on Carla's face as she opened her menu and sent Henry a 2-on-1 duel request. He accepted instantly and as the bubble formed around the 3 it pushed outward from the fighters and it also repelled anything other than them so rika had to watch and hoped that Henry would not fail her and let these fangirls stay with them. Henry got into his stance on one side of the arena as Carla & Sasha were conversing in hushed tones before he heard a scream from Sasha it wasn't a war cry, it sounded a bit like embarrassment."Henry prove to me that you aren't useless"

This will be interesting he thought as the counter started at 10 began its countdown. "3...2...1" Their anxious breaths reverberated throughout the arena "Go" Henry sprinted forward going towards Carla who was…..facing backwards. She looked at Sasha held up 3 fingers and started counting. Henry didn't know what it signaled but he decided it was probably bad. He kept running and she got to zero before he got there. "NOW!" she yelled at her sister. She grabbed her skirt and yanked downward, exposing her bright yellow panties and huge butt. While her sister blushed profusely pulled her shirt to reveal a pure white bra with a small sky blue bow in the middle, it could barely contain the melons within. Henry being the young man he was stopped in his tracks and covered his eyes. No sooner had he covered his eyes did they redress themselves and launch part 2 of their plan into action. Carla bumrushed him, punching him in the stomach, and then using her chain to tie him up and stabbed her sickle into the ground to keep him in place. Sasha then proceeded to use Thunder on him repeatedly until he fainted. "Yay!" Sasha screamed in happiness while her sister started dancing around henry's defeated and tired body. Rika on the outside of the bubble, facepalmed at her partner.

**Winners**

**Carla & Sasha**

"Henry why are you so useless, I mean really, a nice pair of tits and ass roll around and you fall apart. I seriously don't even know why I keep you around anymore" Rika berated him as he started to arouse from his stupor. Terriermon ran towards his friend "Henry are you ok, also…..I got pictures of the fight, we can sell them later." Terriermon smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Terriermon was a cross between a Dog and a Bunny. He was about 1'4 tall with a horn in the middle of his forehead, and his body was mostly cream colored. His ears were a lighter shade of green towards their tri-tipped ends.

Terriermon was a "Photographer" of sorts, he learned everything he knew from his partner. Henry found out early on they weren't getting enough money, from quests, bounties, and the extremely rare monster. He proposed that with rika's popularity and beauty they could buy a **Team** **Contract**, and a **Team House** within a few weeks. After buying a camera at a shop In Primary Village, finding beautiful landscapes, and some more…"comfortable" clothing for Rika. Rika hated every second of it, but a week later they had a house and the first formally created Team. **{****Rika's Bitches}** When they created the Team had to create a logo to distinguish them from other players. Rika chose a heart shape that broken down the middle unevenly and each time a person would join it would break into one more piece with their initials on it.

Rika walked up to the 2 winners and tried to congratulate them without freaking out. "Well, Carla, Sasha, since you won i will grant you access into our Team but that is all i'm granting you access to, make sure you keep your hands to yourself when we get to the house." Carla pulled Sasha into a hug that looked to be suffocating the small black mage. She out her sister down when she saw her face turning a light shade of blue. Rika pulled Henry to her side and the girls walked forward as she pulled out what looked like a teleport stone except it was colored yellow with black metal encircling the the stone, all of them were engulfed in golden light and were transported.

* * *

**DWO: Info Breakdown: Defender Class**

**Protective, Loving, and Courageous. The Defender Is a Tank. The defender is one of the only classes that has a set weapon choice. The Defender uses a shield and only shields,they are most effective in groups and less so as a solo player. The Defender exclusive skill Fire Shield not only gives fire resistance and strengthens defense it also enchants the Defenders shield with fire damage. The Defender is, as the class name would imply, the most defense oriented of the classes. As such the starting DEF & MDEF is the highest of all the classes they fear no attacks. The Defender, in Digimon World Online when someone says a strong offense is a good defense they're talking about one of these guys.**

* * *

D-Darkness: sorry for the late update snowed in by ice and snow(not because i was watching Frozen and forgot) BTW next chapter will probably not be about Henry and the girls...probably. Anyway i will try to update on a Bi or Tri-weekly basis

Reviews and Fan art would be appreciated


	4. SamuraiBoys?

**D-Darkness:Here's the new chapter filled with blood, sweat, and Time and New Characters including an OC sent in by duskrider**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or SAO But I do own my OC's except duskrider's**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

**October 17th, 2027**

**The Dome City:Acheron**

_"You would think people would be nicer if you were rich."_ the girl thought to herself as she hid from her pursuers. She was crouched with her bow, The Gingersnap, pointed at the only entrance to her little hiding spot. Lunamon was glaring at the entry, like it might spit a monster out. She could hear the footsteps getting closer as they crushed the digital leaves. She heard something peculiar, something that sounded a lot like the unsheathing of a blade. Assuming it was one of her pursuers, she began to think back to when all of this began.

_**Flashback: October 15th, 2027**_

"Ashley Sela, your bow is ready for pickup," she heard from behind the counter. She looked up from her news feed and saw her bow in all its...glued together pieces. She knew this Datamon couldn't fix it completely, but it would work until she found an actual weaponsmith. Datamon handed her a small slip of paper along with her bow. "Since this is your first time using my services, you can take this raffle ticket. It's a new promotion. Someone will have the chance to win at least 50,000 Digix. Maybe you'll win," the little machine digimon explained to the girl. Ashley looked the Datamon in the eye and filled out the ticket, writing in her contact info and such , stuffing it into the bowl and never taking her eyes off the weird little robot. She placed the bow onto her back next to her quiver. "Come on, Lunamon let's get out of here.

**Back to the present**

I really hope this is not the end, I just wanted to see **"him"** again she thought to herself as the anticipation and adrenaline started to give way to fear. The sound of swift metals clashing caught her ear. The noise surprised her, making her shriek at the sudden sounds. Finally after minutes of arguing with herself, Ashley mustered up the courage and decided to to hell with it (literally).

She poked her head out in curiosity and hoping it would not be the end of her, she saw something that surprised her. There where she supposed her would-be assailants had stood before 2 young men stood, strangely they both had white hair, katanas and piercing red eyes. They seemed to be conversing…...sort of, one looked to be threatening the other,when one of them started screaming. "Sure, I saved her doesn't mean I won't still try and exploit her for her money. If you plan on getting in my way, i'll just take you out too!" The young man slashed his sword at the other, trying to prompt him to attack first.

Ashley was staring at the scene and out of the corner of her eye, and she saw what looked to be a little dragon colored like blue camouflage and black fatigues. The other boy seemed to say something, but she could not hear it as he was too quiet. She decided to something stupid, get closer. She moved forward bow still drawn in case she was attacked by the loud boy. She looked at the camo dragon, he looked a bit worried. While looking at the little thing, a claw grabbed his mouth from behind and startled him while keeping him quiet. She shrieked a bit at the sight of what looked to be Digi-Assassination.

The 2 fighters heard her, turned and stared at the girl and her digimon, both of them seemed ready to fight and scared at the same time. The loud one's face started to soften as he saw the terrified girl, his face lowered along with his sword. He sighed, sheathed his sword and set his sword upon the ground and bowed his head before the girl. "Miss, I want you to worry no longer for your life. I was misguided and greedy, I should've understood my hunger for riches was an unnatural and evil one. I shall repent my misdeed by committing Seppuku. Hopefully some of my honor shall be restored in my death along with your forgiveness." The young man hung his head even lower in shame. He unsheathed his blade and raised his head to look at the girl that he had wronged and she appeared to be crying.

"Why does anyone else need to die today, can't we all just get along" Ashley sobbed loudly in between her tears. With that said the boy stopped his attempted suicide. He put down the sword and began to shake his head at the befuddling girl."If you will not allow me to die for my forgiveness, then how will I staunch my shame. How can I wash away the dishonor i've brought upon my family. I...i was taught better than this." He stared at the girl but he didn't seem to see tears streamed down his face and hit the digital pavement only to ripple the coding of the game a bit. He seemed to looking through her, the other boy walked behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. The white-haired young men stared into each other's eyes and seemed to understand one another. The young man that was about to kill himself stood up and yelled "You're right I should repent a different way, and what better way than to become her bodyguards. Good thinking, Kagi, dodged a sword there am I right." The other boy finally known as Kagi just nodded his head.

She looked at the 2 boys quizzically "Bodyguards? Did i miss something?" The more talkative of the 2 Samurai boys answered her "Kagi thinks I should repent for thinking of taking your life by protecting it instead."He slung his arm around Kagi's neck and introduced himself "My name is Kuro and if you haven't figured it out the fine guy here is Kagi. He doesn't speak as far as i can tell, but hey, we both would like to extend our services to you."

The boy who she now knew as Kagi, was wearing the basic chest gear along with a Black Hakama. His slacks were just as dark as his Hakama and in one of his belt loops was the sheath to his katana. The guard was a red rectangle with a golden clothed collar on the handle side, and a golden blade collar. His sheath was as dark as the night with a golden ring about 4 inches from the bottom. The handle had black cloth braided around it with blood red pegs in the shape of diamonds. His feet were in strange looking sandals that made him look like he had 2 toes. His face was dark and his scar was deep, showing that even back in the real world it was a hard place to live.

The other one who was named Kuro was wearing all white. He only wore a White Hakama, that had a word in kanji on his back. He wore black shorts and had his sword sheath across his back. The sheath was pure white, with what looked to be a miniscule black dot on it. The guard was a black diamond with a white clothed collar on the handle side with a clear blade collar on the other. The handle was braided with white cloth into the shape of circles, and black yang pegs in each circle. He wore what looked to be black and white running shoes. His face was somewhat pale, especially in comparison to the black samurai next to him. His red eyes were piercing and sincere, while his body did not bulge with muscles she could tell he was built.

Ashley wiped her nose and nodded at them and asked them"Where are your digimon partners?" Kagi whistled and the Digi-Assassin she saw earlier appeared with the other dragon in his hands.

"Boss, i've captured the enemy digimon what shall I do with him." The black dragon bowed and held up the tied up blue dragon to his master like it was some type of sacrifice.

Kuro grabbed him and untied him, the dragon started crying and hugged him. "Kagi, what the hell man?"

Kagi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. The black dragon answered for him "Master ordered me to incapacitate the idiot's digimon, while he dealt with you" Kagi shook his head fervorously as he tried to deny.

"Kagi you tricky bastard you" he put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. As his master was engaged in what looked to be harmless playfighting.

The black dragon turned around to talk to Ashley and spoke. "Hello miss, I am BlackAgumon and that other one is Commandramon, it seems we will be traveling with you miss."

"I'm so glad with all these people to protect me maybe i'll be able to see Lex one day." she said looking off into the distance. Kagi's body turned rigid and he threw Kuro off of himself. He turned Ashley around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"D-D-did you say Lex?" His voice was raspy as he hadn't talked in a long time. His eyes seemed to stare into her soul, searching for anything that didn't seem to match with what he remembered and what she was about to tell him. As she told him of the heroic and dark-skinned hero, his grimace grew bigger and bigger. When she finished, he seemed to have a devilish smile on his face, he put his hand to his face and started to cackle as evilly as possible.

Kagi's red eyes seemed to be glowing "Well Lex, it seems our destiny's seem to be intertwined."

* * *

**Kirito's POV**

**Zone 1 Dust Dungeon**

"Keep Slashing, Kirito you have to keep yourself and Takato alive" Kirito and Takato were training in the 1st dungeon...seeing as it was the only one and it was their only choice. Especially since they had finished all other sidequests and had even done some of them twice. Takato had been showing improvement but not enough that Kirito could leave him alone just yet. After Gigimon evolved into Guilmon he became exponentially stronger, although it did seem like his intelligence didn't even move. Guilmon did have his moments of stupid genius from time to time.

Kirito slashed his sword through a Palmon and Takato unleashed a flurry of slashes into the last one. Takato sighed in relief and looked up at what he thought would be another dead end.

"Well Kirito, looks like it's-" As he stopped talking in amazement at what they had found.

"The boss door, we found it. Finally!" Kirito exclaimed in a way very unlike himself, but there was no reason for him to hold back his happiness"We did it Takato, now let's teleport back to town and spread the news." Takato pulled out a blue teleport crystal touched Kirito's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**DWO: Info Breakdown: Samurai Class:**

Honorable, Strong, Loyal, and Quick. The Samurai Class would be considered a leadership role as it does not have a surplus of heavy armor or does not mean the Feudal warriors cannot hold their own against stronger enemies. In fact they have a skill called **"Falling Cherry Blossoms"** that when fighting a monster one on one raises the strength to the max so it will deal a one-hit kill to minor enemies. The Samurai shall wait quietly at the table for you to attack him and he will strike at the most opportune moment, and it will end in your demise.**  
**

* * *

D-Darkness: sorry for the late update. Anyway I will still try to update on a Bi or Tri-weekly basis

Reviews and Fan art would be appreciated

1) The act of Seppuku is when a Samurai feels he has dishonered himself or someone else so much that he must kill himself by plunging his sword through his own body.

2)The Kanji is the word Kamikazi meaning divine wind

Next chapter will be the Night before the Boss fight, so basically pandering and character development


End file.
